


Just One Dance

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Caro Emerald, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true...
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Just One Dance

You scanned the room, eyes landing on a man in a white suit and a silk tie. You glided over to him.

"Hey, handsome. Have you got the time?"

"Quarter past the seven." His eyes raked up your body.

"How about a dance?"

"I'm sorry, I'm here for work. I'm afraid I haven't got the time."

"Not even for just one? I've got plenty of room on my dance card."

"A lovely lady like yourself shouldn't be left alone the dance floor. I'm sure one of my colleagues would be happy to dance with you."

"But they wouldn't be you."

He laughed. "I don't even know your name."

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

"Jack Thompson. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now that we know each other's names, are you going to dance with me?"

"Just once."

"That's alright."

He whisked you out onto the dance floor, and you watched his eyes dart across the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"A friend of mine. He said he would meet me here, but so far, no dice."

"That's too bad. What's his name?"

"Vernon Masters."

"Oh, I know him. Interesting man, isn't he?"

"He is." The song began to hand. "Unfortuneatly, doll, I haven't got forever, so I'll have to go."

"Luckily for us, I do." You winked and tugged him back and into the next song.

Jack smirked and twirled you, light dancing in his eyes. "I find that hard to believe."

"A man of many doubts, then. Believe it when you see it?"

"In my line of work, I have to be."

"What is your line of work?"

"I'm the chief of New York's SSR branch."

"Very impressive. And dangerous."

"If it weren't, it wouldn't be any fun."

"I suppose you're right."

Jack glanced over your shoulder. "Oh, I can see Vernon."

You tucked your number into his pocket for him to find later. "I'll have to let you go, then."

"Unfortuneatly."

"Something tells me we'll be seeing each other again." You kissed him on the cheek and vanished back into the crowd, leaving a stunned Chief Thompson behind you.


End file.
